Tangled
by Chcoholic
Summary: Sesshomaru and inuyasha was left in their house one day and someone decide to break in. AU. set on present time. o yeah, they're kids.


Tangled

Summary: Little Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was alone in their house one day and a thief break in

This is my first InuYasha fic so…be gentle….please???

----INUYASHA---

XXXChapter 1XXX

(pull) "No!"

(pull back) "Please!"

(pull) "I said NO!"

"Please! You never play with it anyway!" (pull)

"No! you gonna break it!" (pull)

"I wont!" (pull)

It was a Saturday evening. InuTaisho was working at home trying his best to conceal the noise his two sons are making.

He's an architect. A father to two very cute(troublesome) sons. And a divorced.

**CRACKKKK.. **suddenly a loud sound is heard and followed with

"ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry…" (run)

"Get back here!" (follow)

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!" Inuyasha show up and quickly hide behind him.

"You're gonna pay!" a 10 years old Sesshomaru showed up in front of his dad.

"I said I was sorry! And I didn't mean to break it!"

"Yeah right!" he said and ready himself to pounce at the smaller boy.

"SESSHOMARU! Stop this immediately" He couldn't take it anymore and sternly shout his name.

"He broke my batman!" he spat while pointing at the small boy infront of him.

"It was an accident!" He shrieked

"And a black eye on your face will be one too!" he jumped and accidentally knocked a coffee cup down. The coffee was hurled out and splashed the project he's making.

"SESSHOMARU!" InuTaisho yelled. He just made that one and now he'd have to make a new one.

"It wasn't my fault, well, technically" then point at his brother "it was HIS fault!"

"No its not!"

"It is"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"SILENCE" he shouted, bringing a halt to the bickering

Standing up with a snarl, the oldest of the 3 males gave his children an annoyed look.

"Inuyasha, stop breaking your brother's toys and Sesshomaru, its not your brother's fault."

"half-brother"

"Don't even start."

"Look who's talking"

"That's it, you're grounded for 3 days!"

"WHAT? That's not fair! He's the o-" He tried to object.

"He's not the one who spilled coffee all over my project."

"But-"

"No buts."

Sesshomaru gave him a dirty look and an angry gaze at the youngest of the family.

"Its all **your **fault! **YOU'RE **the one who made mom and dad got a divorce! I wish you're dead!!" he spat that out and run to him room before his dad can say anything

The furry white ears fell and Inuyasha's eyes begins to water.

InuTaisho walk to his son, dwop to his knee and say with a gentle tone "Hey, you know its not true right?"

"T-then why do you break-up?" He ask in a small voice

"We…we're just not as happy with each other as we were."

"Why? Is it bec-because of me?"he look down and his voice turned into a whisper in the last word

"No no! Its not! Look at me" when Inuyasha does, he continue "its **not** your fault! Okay?"

"B-but im a freak" his eyes fell to his shoes..again

"NO!! You're not! Why do you thing you are?"

"Be-because of-of this" he made a gesture to his freaky(cute) puppy ears on top of his head.

"Who says that? Its not freaky" he begins to touch the ears gently

"It is. He said it looked like a dog's ear!"

It was like déjà-vu really. 6 years has past but it feels like 6 months.

Back then at his friend's party, he just had a major fight with his wife, she said he worked too much and never pay any attention to his family. She bet him that he cant even stop a crying baby or change their diaper then he dismissed it and say that that's a women's job. He was drunk and there was this woman, Izayoi, who looked liked an angel in his drunken mind. They slept together and promise to never see each other again.

That is until couple of months later when she called saying that she's pregnant and that she want some money to raised to baby. He gave it to her, and told his wife about the fling but not the baby. She filed a divorce which takes 6 months to be done with.

4 months later a bundle in a box showed up on his doorstep with a note. (Sesshomaru's at his mother's home, mind you)

_Inutaisho_

_The baby's your's _

_Izayoi_

He quickly opened the bundle thinking what kind of a mother left her baby like this. Its not even 8 months since they first met…that means the baby's premature!!! But what he saw shocked him. Th-the baby had puppy-ears on top of his head!!!

Now he knows why she left him. But before he decide what to do, the baby woke up and start crying. He didn't know what to do and start to think that maybe she's right. He doesn't pay much attention when she stop sesshomaru crying when he was a baby, and now he has one in his arms and no Asuka(his wife's name) here to help him.

He tried to talk to him, but no use. Find a milk for him, there's no milk. Change his diapers, but it wash wet yet. Finally he gave up and put the baby on his bed and beg the baby to stop crying then the baby stop crying. And give this…cutest, most innocent, most adorable, most joyful smile he has every seen.

And that day the vow himself that he's going to be a much much much better father than he is now. And after the went to the grocery store, buy couple of milks, and many failures, he managed to make one 'drinkable' milk. He gave it to the infant who reluctantly agree to drink since he was so starving. The baby's ear twitch after he finished the bottle and that day again, he decided that the ear is not an abomination. It feels like silk! And it is the cutest thing in the world!!

He was so focused on his trance that the boy think that he considered his ears a freaky thing. "You think so too" Inuyasha accused

"No! No I don't and no its not!.........Its cute actually!"

"But he doesn't think so!"

Inutaisho knowing who this _he _is says "You want to know a secret?"

Inuyasha being a 5 year old, is eager to hear it and quickly forget the matter in hand. "Yes! I promise I wont tell!" he held his second and third finger up.

"I think its cute." the kid gave him a curious gaze "and special! _He_ doesn't have one, does he?"

After giving it a thought, Inuyasha nodded and give a cheeky smile "no he doesn't"

"See? That makes _you_ special. Do you every see anyone having this same kind of ears?"

The boy moves his head left and right "no…"

"Don't you want to be special?"

"I do" he gives out a cheeky smile

"See? You are a special boy!" InuTaisho gave him a kiss on his cheek the continue "and promise me you'll NEVER **EVER **let anyone call you a _freak_,Okay?

"Promise." He hold up his two finger and nudge his fathers'.

"Okay." He start to stand up and look at his watch. It says 4.29. "Im going to go to my office to pick some paper, since you two have managed to ruin it all. And I'm going to buy some dinner, what do you want?"

"Can we have piz-"before he say it, he change his mind and say "Err… why don't we have Sessh's favourite?" he _did_ broke his batman. It's the least he can do.

"You sure?"

"Yes! I like foo young egg too"

"You promise to eat it this time?" he asked, since the last time he ordered it, the boy only ate his rice.

The boy nodded "Yes."

He ruffled his son's silver hair"Okay, I trust you. Lets find your brother"

XXXXchapter 2XXXX


End file.
